


Иисусе и Матерь Волчья

by Bee4, WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee4/pseuds/Bee4, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020/pseuds/WTF_Teen_Wolf_Rare_Pairings_2020
Summary: Суровые будни одной немаленькой и очень расово-неоднородной семьи.





	Иисусе и Матерь Волчья

— А я тебя предупреждала, что это плохо закончится.

— Ты меня предупреждала, что наши дети порвут друг другу глотки, — поправил Крис, глядя как за окном машины разбирают детей после школы. — Точнее, или твои прикончат мою или моя уморит твоих. В итоге, все выглядит неплохо.

— Их отстранили на неделю. — Он слышал, как Талия вздохнула. — Считаешь, это неплохо?

— Оцени это как мать, а не член муниципального совета и публичное лицо.

Его машина выделялась на стоянке габаритами. После того, как они с Талией официально съехались, Крис купил «Ленд Крузер Прадо», и Лора — самая старшая и ехидная, тут же сострила по поводу размера его мужских причиндалов, а когда Талия без лишних церемоний съездила ей по загривку когтистой рукой, предсказуемо зарычала, выпуская клыки и съязвила по поводу седьмого вакантного места, претендент на которое, небось, уже зреет в чьем-то животе. Тогда уже не смолчал Крис. Лора в злых слезах заперлась в своей комнате, и еще пару месяцев демонстративно обходила японского четырехколесного монстра по дуге. Монстр торчал сейчас на пустеющей стоянке, а все четверо детей Хейл-Арджент торчали под кабинетом директора. Крис тусовался там же, поодаль, ожидая вызова на ковер и используя временную передышку для совещательного звонка жене. 

— Как мать я ими, конечно, горжусь, — наконец сказала Талия, попутно успев дать задание секретарю. — Но неделя дома? Они разнесут его по доске.

— То есть, тебя больше волнует не то, что наши дети устроили на подготовке ко Дню Свободы и Равенства бучу, обвинив руководителя театрального кружка и руководство школы в предвзятом взгляде на историю, а то, что им перепала неделя внеплановых каникул?

— Напомни-ка мне суть манифеста.

— Охотники не были так плохи, как их показывают, а оборотни так уж угнетены, как хотелось бы для Веркоалиции. 

— Иисусе и Матерь Волчья, — судя по звуку, Талия не то собиралась рассмеяться, не то всхлипнуть. — Хочу это в подробностях.

— Расскажу, когда вернемся. 

Из кабинета директора выглянула секретарь и поманила его. 

— Мне пора идти.


End file.
